Media storage systems, or autochangers, are commonly used to store data cartridges at known locations and to retrieve the desired data cartridges so that data may be written to and/or read from the data cartridges. Accordingly, large volumes of computer-readable data can be stored on numerous data cartridges and accessed by one or more computers connected to the storage system (e.g., over a network).
Such media storage systems may include one or more storage libraries stacked one on top of the other, although other arrangements are also possible. Each storage library may be configured with a number of storage locations for the data cartridges and at least one storage drawer for accessing the storage locations therein. The storage drawer can be opened by the user to add, remove, and/or rearrange data cartridges in the storage locations provided therein. The media storage system may also have one or more cartridge read/write devices that provide access to the data stored on the data cartridges. A picker assembly is operable in the media storage system to transport data cartridges between storage locations and between the read/write device and the storage locations.
A media storage system is typically provided with a controller that maintains an inventory so that the data cartridges stored in the media storage system can be readily identified and accessed during operation. To maintain the integrity of the inventory, the user cannot open the storage drawers during operation. Instead, the media storage system must be shut down before the storage drawers can be opened and data cartridges manually added, removed, or rearranged therein. Upon start-up, the controller must inventory the entire media storage system. This is a time-consuming procedure, and the media storage system cannot be used to access data during this time.
Some media storage systems are provided with a dedicated drawer or “mail slot” that can be opened during operation to add or remove data cartridges. The picker transports the data cartridges between the mail slot and the storage location, and therefore the integrity of the inventory is maintained during operation of the media storage system. However, the picker assembly cannot be used to access other data cartridges when it is transporting data cartridges between the mail slot and the storage location, and vice versa. In addition, when a data cartridge becomes jammed, the media storage system still needs to be shut down before the user can open other storage drawers and manually access the jammed data cartridge.
Alternatively, the media storage system may be provided with a messaging system. The messaging system may display a text description of one of the storage drawers that can be opened during operation. Once the user has added, removed, and/or rearranged the data cartridges in the designated storage drawer, the controller only needs to update the inventory for the storage drawer that was identified to the user to open. However, the storage drawer may be difficult for the user to identify based on the text description, and the user may inadvertently damage the storage drawer by attempting to open a locked storage drawer.